


Fire on fire

by gotmelike7



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: College AU, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, M/M, Unrequited Love, but we all know its not, hyunjin steals jisungs coffee and man, jisung doesnt know, jisung simps, minho does too
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:07:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26603455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gotmelike7/pseuds/gotmelike7
Summary: Jisung doesn’t get jealous, he just doesn’t. What he’s feeling is mere annoyance. It started when Hyunjin stole, yes Hyunjin stole, the last cold brew Jisung was saving for himself out of the fridge in their dorm. And definitely NOT because he’s been cuddling Minho since the start of their dance practice, thank you Chan
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Lee Felix/Seo Changbin
Kudos: 55





	1. jealousy.. dont know her

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a while since i wrote something, but in these times i suddenly got hit with some Minsung inspiration! I hope you guys will like it!!

Jisung never really got jealous. He remembers when he was a child he would always be glad for his friends and classmates when they got what they wanted. Some wanted to have the best grades, some wanted to have the most friends and all was fine. Even when Changbin was first in asking out that one Australian exchange student he sort of had a tiny crush on. He was never jealous about that. iIn fact, he can’t think of a better couple than Changbin and Felix, truly the bext argument for believing in soulmates if he ever needed to convince someone.

Seriously who moves to South-Korea to go study, becomes roommates with another Australian exchange student. Who then gets assigned with another student for a music assignment. Which they ace so they become friends and then he introduces the two and before you know it, they’ve been dating for almost two years.

But back to the point he was trying to make. Jisung doesn’t get jealous, he just doesn’t. What he’s feeling is mere annoyance. It started when Hyunjin stole, yes Hyunjin _stole_ , the last cold brew Jisung was saving for himself out of the fridge in their dorm. And definitely NOT because he’s been cuddling Minho since the start of their dance practice, thank you Chan.

‘Isn’t is the point of a dance practice to, you know, practice your dancing?’ Seungmin suddenly speaks up. And Jisung has never thought of Seungmin as godsend except for now.

‘Yeah,’ Chan says next, ‘as much as I like to hang out with you guys, I need to go. Music aint gonna produce itself and you guys also need to get up.’ Chan is now forgiven for his earlier comment about Jisung potentially being jealous.

Minho and Hyunjin look up from they where they were both staring at one phone. Can Hyunjin really get more annoying at this point? It’s like he’s doing it on purpose when he says: ‘Honestly, I’m quite comfortable like this.’ And snuggles deeper into Minho’s arms. The rest of the group is scattered around the floor. All on their phones, not doing much. There’s one light that keeps flickering and it’s annoying the fuck out of him.

‘I’m sure you are’, Jisung mumbles under his breath. It seems like Chan heard him, cause he’s smirking at him like he won the lottery or something. Jisung looks away and grabs his phone, zoning out of everything that’s happening, because if he looks any longer he might just throw his shoe at Hyunjin and anyone who stands in his way.

The thing is, Minho was _his_ friend first. A year ago when news traveled that this dance prodigy would transfer to their school Jisung didn’t really care until he caught a glimpse of him dancing in the practice room on a Saturday.

And Jisungs been known for being a hopeless romantic, but the moment their eyes met he swears everything slowed down. He would have asked him out right then and there if it wasn’t for Minho breaking the silence with: ‘I’m sorry, I didn’t know there was a dance crew coming at this hour. I’m new here, so I don’t have a group yet and don’t know the schedule of this room. I’ll just go.’ With the shyest and cutest smile Jisung has ever seen.

‘Oh no, I’m not a dance major,’ he smiles and the smile he gets back only makes him want to talk more so he does, ‘Music production major here. No dancing required for me, although I do dance sometimes, but only when my friends force me to. I mean I like dancing and I don’t think I suck at it, it just that I like writing and making music more. I even make music for my dance major friends. And I talk a lot which, sort of obvious now. Anyways, hi I’m Jisung’. He points at himself. The other boy lets out a laugh and Jisung is whipped big time. ‘I see, nice to meet you, not a dance major but a music production major Jisung. I’m Minho. Did you say you have dance major friends?’

That’s how it started basically. Jisung and Minho got to talking that evening, went out to drink something together. Coffee dates turned to getting food together and that turned to movie and game nights and now in just one year Jisung can honestly say he’s never been closer to anyone than he is with Minho. Not even Changbin or Chan who he’s known for like 5 years.

There’s just one little thing Minho doesn’t know and Changbin and Chan do. It’s the fact that Jisung never stopped wanting to ask him out. Every second of every day the only thing on his mind is what it would be like to go out on a date with Minho, to hold his hand whenever he wants, to be able to tell people that, yes that guy is his boyfriend and so not single, not ever again. He is so deeply and madly in love it’s not even funny anymore. He almost threw a shoe at Hyunjin for fuck's sake. The last time he wanted to do that was when he first met him and they argued about their dancing and rapping. 

So yeah, maybe he is a little jealous. But thats only for him to know, no one else.

‘Yo Jisung!’

He jumps a little bit and looks up to sees Chan and Seungmin standing in front of him. ‘Yes, my dearest friends.’ Seungmin rolls his eyes and says, ‘We’re leaving, you coming?’

'Yes he is, I need his help with with a song´, Chan answers before he has a chance to say he´d rather stay to keep an eye out for that man stealing bitch Hyunjin. But when he looks at where the two were cuddling they´re not there anymore, instead Minho is connecting his phone with the rooms speakers and Hyunjin is doing some stretches in front of the huge mirror.

‘Yeah, I´m coming.’ He sounds a bit disappointed even to his own ears. Minho looks at him then and gives him a big smile. ´We still on for later Han-ie?’

He stands up from where he was sitting and in an instant his mood switches to something more happy when he remembers Minho is coming over later to watch their show. ‘Definitely! I’ll buy the snacks this time.’

‘You don’t have to, I pass the store anyways when I come over and I honestly don’t mind.’

‘No, no I insist. You do the cooking anyways, I feel like I’m taking advantage of your kindness if I don’t do any of the work for once.’

‘If there’s anyone I’d even let take advantage of me, it’d be you anyways Han-ie’, he looks at Jisung with something he can’t really decipher, so before his mind starts making up things that aren’t there he laughs and says: ‘Lucky for you I would never do that to you.’

‘Yeah, lucky me’, he says softly then turns back to his phone.

Chan comes up to him and drags him out of the practice room. He’s still thinking about reasons why Minho was acting so strange at the end when he notices he’s already outside. Chan is next to him talking on the phone.

The setting sun paints the streets in all the shades of the fall, red mixing with orange and pink bleeding into light blue. It’s still early fall, so it’s still fairly warm. He is still admiring all the colors when Chan turns to him. ‘So when you telling him?’

‘Tell who what?’ What? Just cause Chan knows, doesn’t mean Jisung cant be a little shit about it.

‘Come on, don’t be a little shit about it. You’ve been crushing on him since you met him. Its been over a year now.’

‘Don’t you have a song to make?’

‘You know we need to wait another hour for Changbin. I just needed an excuse to get those boys to get to work on their dance before you got up and murdered poor Hyunjin.’

‘I wasn’t gonna _actually_ murder him’, he rolls his eyes, ‘he just took my coffee’.

‘And your man right?’ Chan laughs. ‘Minho is not my man.’

‘Yet... Come on Jisung, what’s stopping you?’ And now he sounds serious again, which _fuck_.

‘Ugh, fine. Can we talk about it later when Changbin is there too, I’m gonna have to tell him anyways. Rather not bear my heart twice.’ Chan throws his arm around Jisungs shoulder, ‘Sure buddy, lets go grab one of those sugary coffees you like and head to the studio.’

And now Jisung remembers why Chan is one of his closest friends.

‘I want two and your buying’


	2. simping

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, I wanted to upload earlier but schoolwork had me busy, also the boys got a 2nd win!!! Anyways, hope you like this chapter xx

Jisung stumbles into the makeshift studio Chan made. He hadn’t realized yet how tired he actually was from staying up late and thinking about the pros and cons of confessing. But he has two hours till he meets up with Minho, he needs to get his act together by then. For now he needs to focus on the task at hand which is that he promised Chan and Changbin to help with the song. He’s drinking his second coffee, having finished his first one at the café.

Dropping himself on the couch and his bag on the floor he starts: ‘Okay its been an hour already, when is pointyface coming?’

‘I told you not to call me that asshole’, Changbin walks inside and glares at Jisung, ‘I walked Felix to his dance practice’.

‘How romantic.. did u kiss him goodbye as well?’ he replies in a sarcastic tone.

‘As a matter of fact I did. Whats got u acting like a little bitch?’

‘Ignore him’, Chan chimes in, ‘he’s just in a mood because there’s someone he would like to walk to dance practice and that someone was cuddling Hyunjin. Isn’t that right?’ And looks straight at Jisung.

‘Ah it’s simping for Minho time again.’ Changbin smirks.

‘Actually it is. Jisung is finally gonna tell us what’s stopping him from getting boo’d up.’

Jisung glares at both of them. ‘I hate when you old people ruin words for me.’

He sighs deeply and leans his head back, staring at the glow in the dark stars on the ceiling. The other boys are silent but paying close attention to him.

‘Okay, where to start. It’s just, ughh..’ He grabs his hair and lets out a frustrated groan.

It’s silent for a few seconds before Chan speaks up in a soft voice, ‘We were talking about how there’s something stopping you from confessing to him, maybe you could start with that. Whenever you’re ready of course.’

Bless his Australian heart, staying so patient and sweet. And even if Changbin says nothing, the way he looks at him says enough. He feels supported. When he feels calm enough he starts again. Looking down at his feet he says:

‘You guys have seen Minho right? He’s just..perfect. He is sweet and funny and caring and always knows what to say and do to make people feel better, to make _me_ feel better. I feel like whenever I’m with him I can just completely be myself without being afraid of getting judged and sure with you guys I don’t get judged either, I know that,’ he puts both his hands to his chest.

‘But with him it’s different, I feel completely at ease with him and _calm_. He works so hard for whatever he wants, he doesn’t let people stop him and he is so unapologetically him. There’s this thing about him that makes people drawn to him. I don’t know how he does it.’ He keeps moving his hands, not knowing where to put them. ‘Just thinking about him makes me feel better and don’t even get me started on his smile it lights up my day, that’s so cheesy I know, but it’s true', he's starting to sound desperate.

'When he smiles at me or he laughs or even better when its me that makes him laugh I feel like... like he's my sunshine or something, I don’t know. And I'm known to talk a lot, but when he gives me this certain look I just don’t even know what to think let alone say. He is just.. I guess just everything.’

He feels himself tearing up, but continues anyway because he already made it this far. Might as well. ‘So why would someone like that ever in their right mind be with someone like me?’, a small laugh that sounds more like a sob escapes, ‘An anxiety ridden 20 year old that can never say how he feels unless he writes it down in a song? I don’t deserve him.’

By now there are a few tears streaming down his face, looks back down and quickly wipes them away. Only looking up when it’s been a while and both his friends haven’t spoken up. They’re both staring at him with suspiciously watery eyes. But he can’t really tell cause there’s also something like annoyance in their face.

‘Sure yeah, or don’t say anything after I bared my heart and soul to you guys.’

Changbin speaks up first: ‘I don’t think I’ve ever been speechless after you spoke’. Chan slaps him on the shoulder and Jisung rolls his eyes. ‘No really, I don’t think I’ve ever said this much about Felix to anyone. But that’s beside the point.’

‘And what was this point exactly, do tell?’ Jisung knows he’s being harsh, but he just told them one of his deepest insecurity and he’s getting absolutely nothing. He sees Chan swallow hard and standing up. He’s about to ask what he’s doing when he sits down next to him and he gets slapped on the back of his head.

‘Ow! Bro what the fuck?’

‘I can’t believe this’, and he actually sounds mad, Jisung is about to object, ‘Not the part about Minho, the part about yourself. What in the world makes you believe you don’t deserve him? You deserve everything you want Jisung and that includes Minho. Speaking of, he would beat your ass if he ever heard you speak like that about yourself.’

‘We would join him’, Changbin chimes in and joins them on the couch.

‘You guys don’t understand.’

‘No _we_ do’, Chan says, ‘it’s _you_ who doesn’t understand. I meant it when I said you deserve everything Jisung. I know its hard to feel like that’s true sometimes and I’ll remind you of it every single day if that’s what it takes. But what you don’t seem to understand is that Minho would do anything for you, he’d bring you all the stars if you’d ask him.’ Jisungs eyes almost bulge out of his eyes staring at him.

‘It’s true', Changbin chimes in, 'he’s constantly looking at you with major heart eyes, you just never see it. Also true is the fact that you deserve everything, I know I don’t say it a lot but you’re great friend and if it wasn’t for your wise words two years ago I would have never confessed to Felix. I owe you big time for giving me that push I needed, so what kind of push do you need? I’ll do whatever you want.’

Jisung looks at his best friends, leans back and closes his eyes. ‘Ugh you guys, I can only take crying over one person at a time. Stop being so sweet to me.’

They both laugh and tackle him in a hug that he gratefully accepts. If only so he can wipe any tears on Changbins shirt.

‘Okay okay get off me now, I’m getting claustrophobic.’ They let go and laugh with him.

‘What do you wanna do now?’, Chan says.

‘Honestly? I think this was exactly what I needed. Instead of never wanting to confess, I think I’m like almost sure I want to confess. I just need a solid plan first, I don’t wanna half ass it. Give me some time to let all this sink in and think it over.’

‘Cool, cool’, Changbin smiles triumphantly, ‘do you need our help with anything?’

‘Yeah, whatever you need man. We got you.’

‘No, no not yet. I don’t even know what I’m going to do. Can we just do something else for now? I’m supposed to hang out with him later and if I’m still this wired about him by then I don’t know what will come out of my mouth. Let’s just work on the song or something. Distract me from the fact that I’m in love with my best friend.’

‘Sure thing. But remember we’re here whenever you need anything.’ Jisung smiles gratefully and nods.

‘Okay, before you actually combust lets get to it. I added some piano notes and I want to know what you guys think.’

‘Oh’, Changbin suddenly says’, didn’t you say you were writing last night when I knocked on your door? Was it something we can use for this song?’ He points at Jisung.

All Jisung can do is stare blankly back at him. How the hell is he supposed to say he was writing technically, just not in the way they’re probably thinking. On one hand he is embarrassed to say what he was doing on the other he already made a fool of himself so… he shrugs and says: ‘Unless you guys want a song about Minho, I suggest we don’t use my notes.’

‘Noted.’

‘Gross.’

‘Not like that you stupid arrowhead’, and throws a pillow at him.


End file.
